doctorwhowitfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
Crafting allows you to take materials obtained while adventuring and use them to create new components to add to your gadget. Crafting costs coins, in addition to the items listed in the recipe. Crafting an Item Once everything needed for a recipe is acquired, an item can be created at a fabricator. The process will use up the materials, coins, and Chronons required by the recipe. Crafting is not tied to any skill, and the fabricator will always successfully create your item if you have all the required ingredients and can pay the cost. Materials Materials can be awarded for completing Interventions and missions or awarded when opening shards. Opening a shard may grant Tinclavic, Nitrofine, Disillium, and Validium, depending upon the size of the shard. A successfully completed mission will give coins, a shard, a number of either Jethrik, Duralinium, Argonite, or Trisilicate and a number of either fuses, cells, circuits, relays, modulators, or inductors. Generally speaking, the more difficult the mission, the more advanced the materials. Also, some powers can give bonus coins and materials if used correctly. Missions and Interventions also give decorations and clothes. You will get materials when you recycle decorations and clothes. Note: More research is required in this area. The mechanics of mission rewards, the consistency of the type, number, and "level" of materials (in the case of the "electronic" materials) of the materials completed in a mission several times, along with the effects of powers. Recycling items obtained from opening shards produces materials as well. Item pages on the wiki list which materials you will get in exchange for the items. If you are looking for specific materials, see Category:Recycling for item pages organized by material. Fabricator There are two types of upgradable fabricators in each player's home. There's a Charge Fabricator for crafting new charges and a Power Fabricator for crafting new powers. The cost of crafting increases with each charge or power level. Fabricators can also self-upgrade to expand their list of recipes: Power Fabricator Costs for using the Power Fabricator to build components are: * Power Level 1: 200 coins * Power Level 2: 400 coins * Power Level 3: 750 coins * Power Level 4: 1,500 coins * Power Level 5: 3,000 coins Costs for upgrading the Power Fabricator Level are: * Basic Power Fabricator (makes Level 1 components): Given to your character at start, or 4,000 Coins for a new one. * Advanced Power Fabricator (makes up to Level 2 components): 8,000 Coins + 400 Tinclavic * Alien Power Fabricator (makes up to Level 3 components): 12,000 Coins + 500 Tinclavic + 400 Nitrofine * Universal Power Fabricator (makes up to Level 4 components): 16,000 Coins + 800 Tinclavic + 500 Nitrofine + 250 Disillium * Quantum Power Fabricator (makes up to level 5 components): 20,000 Coins + 1000 Tinclavic + 800 Nitrofine + 500 Disillium + 150 Validium Charge Fabricator Costs for using the Charge Fabricator to make components are: * Charge Level 1: 100 coins * Charge Level 2: 500 coins * Charge Level 3: 1,000 coins * Charge Level 4: 2,500 coins * Charge Level 5: 5,000 coins Costs for upgrading the Charge Fabricator Level are: * Basic Charge Fabricator (makes Level 1 components): Given to your character at start, or 4,000 Coins for a new one * Advanced Charge Fabricator (makes up to Level 2 components): 8,000 Coins + 400 Tinclavic * Alien Charge Fabricator (makes up to Level 3 components): 12,000 Coins + 500 Tinclavic + 400 Nitrofine * Universal Charge Fabricator (makes up to Level 4 components): 16,000 Coins + 800 Tinclavic + 500 Nitrofine + 250 Disillium * Quantum Charge Fabricator (makes up to Level 5 components): 20,000 Coins + 1000 Tinclavic + 800 Nitrofine + 500 Disillium + 150 Validium :Note that the costs displayed in your crafting window may be truncated, and may not show all of their trailing zeroes. List of Crafting Materials Recycling items obtained from opening shards can also give you crafting materials. Click Category:Recycling for a list of materials linking to the items you can recycle to get them. }} Category:Terminology Category:Lists